


Quiet Courage

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek was under no delusion that he was a brave man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Courage

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "For You I Will (Confidence)" (by Teddy Geiger)

Radek was under no delusion that he was a brave man. Yes, it had taken a certain amount of bravery for him to join an expedition to another galaxy, but that was where it ended, for him. He did not wish to be the hero of his story, did not need the adulation and reward.

Except…

Perhaps, just this once, he would like to know what it was like to get the girl.

So, yes, he was not brave. He was not adventurous or thrill-seeking, but he had enough quiet courage to ask, “Elizabeth, would you join me for dinner?”

THE END


End file.
